The Charmed Slayer
by Whitelighter-05
Summary: Willow, Tara, and Buffy discover the powers but have no idea what has happened. Powers are as follows-Buffy/Phoebe, Willow/Paige, and Tara/Piper(rating for later chapters)....R&R please!
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1  
  
One girl, three guys; good odds for the girl. (This will be easy. I thought I'd surely see more action tonight.) She ducked and thrust her fist forward into the stomach of the vampire who just attacked. After standing up and sparring a bit more she dusted him and a second before noticing that Number 3 was missing.  
  
"Now where did he go? There's no way I'm letting that one get away." She looked around and listened carefully but neither saw nor heard anything. When she turned to look behind her the vampire was charging straight at her. "Wow," she managed to yell before jumping up to go over his head.  
  
When she would have normally landed, Buffy found the she was hovering about 4 feet about the ground. "What the-" she was cut short when whatever happened ended and she crashed to the ground with a grunt. "I so don't have time for this now." Seeing the vampire preparing to attack again, she picked the stake back up and stood up. "Buh-bye."  
  
She threw the stake and hit target right in the vamp's chest. As he turned to dust Buffy turned and headed home. (Did I imagine that, or was I really floating? I'll ask Willow about it when I get home, or maybe it would be better to talk to Tara. Why do these things have to be so complicated?)  
  
At the same time that Buffy was fighting and ended up floating above the ground, something happened to Tara and Willow as well. The two girls were taking a late night walk and a demon shimmered into the sidewalk right in front of them.  
  
"What is that thing!?" Tara screamed, running backward to get away. Before Willow could even try to answer, however, an energy ball appeared and shot toward her. Just before it would have hit her, something mystical happened. White lights swirled around her and she vanished. The energy ball went straight through and hit the lamp behind her. The lights returned and Willow reappeared.  
  
"Willow, watch out!" Tara cried, throwing her hands out in front of her. When she heard Willow crying her name to look up she saw another stranger occurrence had happened. The demon wasn't moving. Tara looked all around and when she looked at the lamp, she noticed that all the moths that began flying away had also stopped. It was almost as if time had stopped. "Willow, lets get back to the house. Something happened and we need to find out what. I thought you had gotten back into magic but I don't think it's just you."  
  
The two girls broke into a run back to the house they shared once again with Buffy and Dawn. When they got there Buffy was already there, but what they saw was very unexpected. Buffy was looking down at them and Dawn from four feet off the floor.  
  
"We need to talk." Buffy said, half seriously, half scared to death.  
  
"Uh-huh," was all the Tara and Willow could say. 


	2. Control/Kidnapped

Note: In this chapter Buffy, Willow, and Tara learn to use their powers. And thank you to whomever let me know that Tara's last name is McClay! They learn to control the powers and learn where the demon came from….Chapter 3 will be up by the end of June hopefully.  
  
  
  
Tara and Willow stood there, staring at Buffy. Her hands were flat against the ceiling so she wouldn't hit her head on it. She was clearly freaked, but when she saw her friends she seemed to calm down. And lower a little bit.  
  
"Buffy! What happened?" Willow asked, grabbing Buffy's foot and pulling her down. "Did Warren and the other two do something?" As soon as both feet were on the ground Buffy went back up. But only about six inches.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Buffy managed to get out, "but this isn't the first time this has happened."  
  
"I think I know how to get you down for now," Tara finally spoke, pulling Willow away a little. "I've read that sometimes people do strange things when they're under stress or something. So maybe if you just try to calm down, maybe you'll stop floating. I mean, you're not as high as you were when we first walked in."  
  
Buffy said she felt calm but relaxed a bit more. She felt herself gently touch the ground. Quickly sitting down and wrapping her leg around the chair, she said she was feeling better now that she was down.  
  
"I'll get you a glass of water from the kitchen, ok?" Willow said, and then froze as she felt something in her hand. "Aah!" she screamed, throwing the glass of water that had suddenly appeared in her hand. Before it his the floor it stopped, literally stopped, in mid air. The water droplets weren't even moving.  
  
"It's just like when we were attacked by that demon," Tara whispered, "it's just like time has stopped. And both times it happened when I threw my hands up." She stood up and looked at the glass, and all around the room. "Everything in here is frozen, except us. I think we should get the glass before they become unfrozen. We don't know how long it lasts." She took the glass and moved it over the water so it was back inside. "I wonder, if I froze it, can I also unfreeze it?"  
  
Willow shrugged, and Buffy just sat there, afraid she'd float back up to the ceiling. Tara gave the glass to Willow and concentrated. She waved her hands and everything jumped to life, even the glass jolted down a little as if the water had just dumped into it.  
  
"Tara, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Willow asked, truly amazed. "Wait, all of this seems familiar. Did either of you see white lights before the glass appeared in my hand? It's just like when we were attacked and I was surrounded by light and vanished, then reappeared. And Tara, you froze time, too. Buffy, you say that this isn't the first time you floated. I'm guessing that all this happened at the same time, or closely together." She looked for some paper and something to write with but couldn't find anything. "Why can I not find a simple pen and paper!" A faint glow came from a drawer and white lights swirled around Willow's hand and a pad of paper and a pen appeared. "Ok, I think I can bring objects to me by calling their name. As we saw with the glass and now these." She wrote down telekinesis under name and then wrote Buffy and Tara as well.  
  
"Don't forget you moved yourself to, I think," Tara reminded her.  
  
"Right." She wrote down teleportation below her name as well. "Tara, you can freeze and unfreeze time. That's all we know of you for now. And that it doesn't affect us. Buffy, you have the power of levitation." After making the list she looked at it and thought why it seemed so familiar.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Dawn's voice. [Help!] They looked at where it came from and saw Dawn suddenly appear. [Help me! Buffy, Warren's…] She disappeared as did the cry for help. Buffy shot out of the chair to where her sister had just been. As soon as her feet touched the spot where Dawn had been, a scene flashed in her mind.  
  
~Dawn walking to her friend's house and suddenly being pulled into a black van. Then she was seen tied in some sort of dungeon looking setup. Warren's face flashed before Buffy's mind's eye.~  
  
She returned to her normal vision and turned to the other two. Her face was full of fright and anger.  
  
"Buffy, what is it?" Tara asked, scared of whatever just happened to Buffy.  
  
"I just saw Dawn. She…she's been kidnapped by Warren. She's in some sort of dungeon I think." She looked at Willow, asking for help on understanding what happened. "It was as if I was seeing what had already happened in my mind somehow, right where Dawn was standing. I know I heard Giles say something about seeing something in your mind, but I can't remember what it was called."  
  
"Premonition! You had a premonition." Willow scribbled it down and then looked at Tara. "It's the Power of Three; Paige told me all about it and that means that there is something else you can do Tara. You can speed up molecules to make thinks basically blow up."  
  
"Oh." She quickly put her hands down. "But, what if I try to freeze and end up exploding someone?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, you concentrate on freezing or exploding. Unless you really lose it, you'll be able to control it." The demon that had attacked the couple before reappeared behind Willow without warning and grabbed her. He held a knife at her throat.  
  
"Did you witches think you could get away from me so easily? Now you will all watch each other slowly die and I will be known for killing the Slayer." While talking, he didn't notice the faint nods between Willow and Buffy, and he also couldn't hear Willow and Tara's telepathic words. "Now, witch, you will be the first."  
  
Willow screamed to make him think he was actually hurting her, then said, "Not this time," before concentrating on moving and white orbs of light swirled around her and she vanished, reappearing behind Tara and Buffy. He raised his knife as if going to throw it, but Willow caught on to his plan. "Knife!" The knife was surrouned by the same lights and floated toward Willow's had; as soon as it touched she threw the light back at the demon. The knife reformed and sliced into his arm. "Buffy now!"  
  
Buffy went for the attack, full on Slayer strength. After throwing a few punches and kicks, the demon tried to throw her away. Buffy was too quick, though, and jumped up, getting the hang of her new flying power. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve yet," she laughed, landing a hard kick in his face. When her foot made contact, however, a second premonition hit her full force.  
  
~Andrew and Jonathan stood side by side, chanting a spell to summon a demon. The specific demon the wanted was a bounty hunter. The demon they were fighting shimmered into being and was told to kill the Slayer and the two witches. Anyone else he felt like killing would be fine. The demon shimmered out and the scene shifted to his first attack on Willow and Tara.~  
  
With the premonition aftermath, Buffy lost control of her flight and fell to the floor. The demon picked her up and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a grunt and fell once again to the floor. "That's one."  
  
"Hey, you forgot about me," Tara shouted, while Willow orbed the knife back at him. "I think it's time for you to go away now." When the knife struck his chest, Tara threw up her hands, hoping Willow was right about controlling her freezing and exploding power. Her self question was answered when the demon yelled in pain before shattering to tiny pieces. Every trace of him was gone. "Yes! We did it, and I think we've all gotten control of these powers." Tara exclaimed, then she saw Buffy getting u and brushing drywall off her clothes. "Are you okay? You seemed to get a little tense just before that demon threw you."  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. I lost control of the floating thingy because when I touched him that last time I had another precondition."  
  
"Premonition," Willow corrected.  
  
"Right, premonition," Buffy continued," anyway, I saw where the demon came from. Jonathan and Andrew summoned him to kill us. I think it's time we paid the Three Loserteers a visit. I can't wait to show Warren that I don't even have to stretch to put my foot in his mouth. And most importantly, we save Dawn. I don't even want to think of what those jerks might do to her." 


End file.
